Together
by Gage39
Summary: Sequel to 'My Immortal'. Sydney gives up on trying to move on and decides to join Gage.


TOGETHER

GAGE39

All characters are the property of CBS Entertainment and I refuse to claim any responsibility for them. I claim all of the usual legal disclaimers and this story is written as a continuation to "MY IMMORTAL."

After the man left her room Sydney sat down in a chair and stared at the wall. What had she done? She thought she was over Gage but she wasn't. The visit to Ranger Headquarters had proven that.

"I'm sorry, Gage," she whispered. What should she do? Suddenly she heard Gage's voice in her head as clear as day.

He was saying "You know what you have to do, Syd. You know what you have to do, have to do."

"Yes, I do know what I have to do." Immediately she rose from the chair and hurried out of the room.

She drove like a maniac through the streets of Dallas until she reached her house. She ran inside and to her room. She jerked out the earrings, wincing as she did so. She threw all of the jewelry she was wearing, wedding ring included, on top of the dresser. She pulled off her dress and kicked off her high heels.

Sydney then opened one of her dresser drawers and withdrew a pair of black pants which she pulled on. Next she put on a long-sleeved velvety red shirt which Gage had always liked. She sat on the edge of the bed and put on a pair of black socks then rummaged through her closet until she found the soft black shoes she had worn when she worked as a Ranger. After putting them on she pulled a chair over to the closet and stood on it. She found a big cardboard box and gave a tug.

She carried it over to the bed and opened it. Inside was all that remained of Gage. She pulled out several photo albums which were of him when he was little and laid them on the green comforter. Next came pictures of him and her and she looked at them regretfully before laying them aside. After emptying the box of all of its contents she found what she was looking for. She withdrew a brown leather jacket and held it to her face. It still smelled like him. Despite the fact that it was too big for her she put it on and could feel him with her.

She put everything back in the box and left it sitting on the bed. On the top she wrote To Cordell and Alex Walker, James and Erika Trivette. That done she opened her wallet and pulled out her driver's license and threw it to the ground along with her wedding picture. Then she double-checked to make sure that the only pictures left in it were of her and Gage then slid it into her back pocket. She then grabbed the box and carried it out the house and put it in the passenger seat of her car.

She put the car in gear and slowly drove back through town. She couldn't risk getting pulled over by a police officer now, not when she had something to do.

When she reached the cemetery she parked the car and got out. She went around to the passenger side and got out the box and carried it through the graves until she found the one she was looking for. She placed the box on the ground and knelt next to it. She searched through her pockets until she found a piece of paper.

She scribbled, To whoever finds me; I wish to be buried next to Gage. I would also like my maiden name to be put on my grave somehow. I don't care if it's hyphenated or not. Sincerely, Sydney Cooke-Lopez.

After finishing that she stuck the paper back in her pocket and leaned against the tombstone, and waited. She didn't have to wait long. It started thundering but she wasn't scared. Soon she saw a shadowy figure head toward her. It stopped directly in front of her.

"Hey, Syd," it said

"Gage, it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Syd. I'm glad you came."

"I had no other choice. I have no life without you, Gage, you know that."

"I know," he grinned as he said it. Death hadn't changed him at all. If anything he looked even more handsome and desirable than ever. She found her fingers itching to run through his blond hair and wanted to kiss him. His blue eyes looked at her and twinkled.

"Why'd you change your clothes?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I wanted to be who you remembered," she replied.

"I like your hair," he said.

"Thanks. I cut so I could forget you. I'm sorry, Gage, I didn't really want to forget you."

"You just thought you did. After my parents died I thought I wanted to forget them to but I didn't. What's the box for?"

"I wanted to make myself pay. I was going to look at these and punish myself for trying to forget you."

"Don't punish yourself, Syd. You honestly thought you were doing what was right." Gage rose to his feet and so did Sydney. "It's time for me to go now. Would you like to come with me?"

"Gage, even if you wanted me to follow you to the moon I'd go. I just want to be with you," Sydney looked into his eyes and he smiled.

"Then let's go," he took her hand in his and started walking away from the grave. She didn't look back; she had nothing to hold her anymore. She was with the man she loved and that was all that really mattered.

The Next Day

Sydney's body was found at the cemetery, next to Gage's grave. She had had a box with her full of his things and had left a note telling how she wanted to be buried. Sydney's husband insisted that she be buried in accordance with her wishes and that Lopez be taken off.

Soon there was a double tombstone in the little cemetery.

_Francis Jonathan Gage V Sydney Marie Cooke_

_May 10, 1968-August 1, 2001 July 12, 1968-August 3, 2002 _

_Divided in life United in death._

_May they never be separated._

In another part of the world, Gage and Sydney wandered through towns, cities, and every other place they could find. They didn't care where they were so long as they were together forever. There's was a love that couldn't be stifled by anything, even death.

THE END


End file.
